Final de principios
by AngieNominis
Summary: No debes confesar los pecados cometidos en nombre del amor si no estás dispuesto a arrepentirte de ellos. Femslash/Yuri.


_Jooooo... Hola!  
__Este es un fic muy muy especial, así que en primer lugar lleva una dedicatoria: es para ti Thestral212_

_Luego pues os cuento que esta pareja nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, así que espero no decepcionaros._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no son míos (por mucho que quisiera), en realidad le pertenecen a alguien super genial llamada J.K. Rowling (no sé si la conoceís) quién nos ha traído este mágico mundo. Así que lo único que realmente me pertenece es la historia contada aquí.

Mmm... algo me falta... ah sí. Este fic participa del Reto de Abril "**Parejas Off-Canon**" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers". (dense una vuelta, las dinámicas son geniales)

**Disfrutenlo**!

* * *

"No sé cómo lo soportas" la voz de la rubia comenzaba a tener la perfecta acentuación inglesa que, de no ser por esa suavidad y cadencia al hablar, cualquiera la creería londinense de nacimiento.

"¿El qué exactamente?" preguntaba con ensoñación la castaña sin dejar de acariciar la fina porcelana que tenía por piel aquella francesa. Sus dedos apenas y rozaban aquella textura más propia de una escultura que de una persona, dibujando toda clase de grecas y formas indistinguibles que se fundían unas con otras en el vaivén del ensimismamiento que aquello le producía.

"El gritar que me amas, so boba" respondió la mayor fijando aquellos ojos azules, más parecidos al cielo en un día de primavera que al hielo puro, en esos orbes marrones que la devoraban. Las palabras crearon una atmósfera alrededor de ellas aislándolas del mundo mientras se perdían en ese universo profundo de las miradas.

"Ah, eso" suspiró con diversión la castaña dejando que una risa retumbará en su pecho sin llegar a escucharse demasiado. "Sucede que soy muy inteligente y racional" continuó su discurso con petulancia mientras su mano ascendía a acariciar ese maravilloso cabello propio de un destello del sol "lo cual se traduce en que básicamente no haría nada para que me prohibiesen esto." Y posó muy lentamente sus labios en los de la francesa, tan solo para confirmar su punto. Pero la rubia tenía ideas mucho más interesantes.

Pronto comenzó a mover sus labios insistentemente marcándole un ritmo a los de la castaña, un ritmo propio de quien no soporta que le hagan esperar. Las manos de Hermione quedaron atrapadas cuando la rubia decidió que el espacio entre ellas era un pecado infame _contranatura _y la aprisionó con una fuerza que a la castaña le pareció innecesaria. Ante la mera presencia de la francesa todo su cuerpo sucumbía, no iría a ningún lado. La mayor intensificó su insistencia al arremeter con la lengua en la cavidad oral de la castaña, sin aviso ni permiso, solo como quien quiere dejar en claro el poder que tiene sobre la otra. Si Hermione comenzaba a quedarse sin aire lo disimulaba muy bien porque aquellos jadeos frenéticos podían interpretarse como una necesidad aún mayor de piel y _Fleur…_

* * *

El sonido del papel siendo rasgado por la pluma despertó a la rubia de su descanso. La habitación se hallaba a oscuras casi en su totalidad, a excepción de un resquicio iluminado por una flama atrapada en un frasco. La débil luz permitía ver a una chica redactar un pergamino de lo que parecían ser deberes. Sin moverse apenas, los penetrantes ojos azules se posaron en aquella mano que deslizaba la pluma con la presteza propia de quién gusta escribir. El movimiento lejos de marearla la transportaba a las costas de Francia, donde el agitado maor danzaba al compás que marcaba el viento. Durante un breve instante añoró su casa, su familia, sus amigos, su vida en su patria, pero aquel sentimiento se esfumó cuando esa mirada de ojos marrones se encontró con la suya. Inglaterra tenía lo único que Francia nunca le daría.

_Mione_

"Oh no, te he despertado" se disculpó la castaña con el rostro compungido y la mirada triste. "Perdona, las vacaciones están por terminar y casi no he hecho los deberes de Transformaciones…" y comenzó un parloteo que no podía importarle menos a la francesa, quien se había perdido mirando aquel rostro tan lleno de belleza que era imposible dejar de mirarlo. Podía pasar horas enteras mirándola y sabía que siempre se maravillaría como la primera vez que la vio por casualidad. Una sonrisa afloró del rostro de la rubia, sin malicia ni dobles intenciones, la cual pronto dio a notar que no estaba prestando atención a las palabras que salían de la boca de Hermione. "Oye, ¿qué es gracioso?" interrumpió la castaña el embelesamiento de su observadora.

"Nada, en realidad" respondió sin rodeos aquella voz deliciosamente suave. "Solo que me gustas demasiado"

La castaña enmudeció de inmediato, con la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas y el calor subiéndole por la nuca. En segundos lo que parecía haber sido un camisón para dormir le parecía insuficiente para cubrirse. La mirada que estaba recibiendo de aquellos ojos azules se le antojaba como chocolate caliente la mañana de navidad, lo suficiente reconfortante para ser invierno, demasiado caliente para no sentir el ardor y con la dosis exacta de tranquilidad para no querer apartarse. Cuando Fleur le decía aquellas cosas tan directamente se sentía como algodón de azúcar y primavera en diciembre, sensación que duraba un segundo, antes de que su cerebro comenzase a trabajar y las inseguridades volvieran.

"¿Y eso también le dices a Bill?" Soltó de pronto la castaña muy interesada en contar las gotas de tinta que se habían derramado en la mesa. La rubia se incorporó en la cama, taladrando con la mirada a la menor por aquel comentario tan fuera de lugar.

"No vamos a empezar otra vez" su tono de voz denotaba que lo último que la francesa pretendía era otra escenita de celos protagonizada por aquella niña. "Tú sabes por qué debemos hacer todo esto" usaba el tono paciente de un padre tratando de explicar lo mismo por millonésima vez.

"Claro" escupía la menor haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no poner los ojos en blanco.

Sin percatarse de dónde vino, pronto se halló atrapada en un beso lleno de saliva y fuego, como un reproche salvaje y feroz. La lengua de la francesa embestía con fuerza dentro de la boca de la castaña, sus labios apenas se tocaban y el oxígeno era un mito entre ellas. Sus párpados se habían cerrado al primer contacto para tener una distracción menos.

Ningún otro roce, solo lengua y gemidos que nacían más abajo del estómago con una sensación de burbujas efervescentes. La castaña cedió rápidamente y su cuerpo era lava pura derramándose sobre la silla, sostenida únicamente entre las delicadas manos de largos dedos que no le permitían escapar. _Como si quisiera irme._ Poco a poco Fleur disminuyo la intensidad del beso hasta convertirse únicamente en el movimiento acompasado de sus bocas.

"C'est juste pour vous" la castaña solo tenía nociones básicas del francés pero creyó entender lo que Delacour le decía. Su rostro adquirió una tonalidad granate que solo la hacía más _apetitosa_ al criterio de la rubia.

"Os la pasaís todo el día con ese memo punk" argumentó Granger para excusar su comportamiento. "Es normal que me sienta…" ¿Abandonada? No, no tanto: tiene a Harry, Ginny, deberes. ¿Furiosa? No, eso era demasiado poco, cuando los veía juntos solo sentía ganas de saber hacer magia poderosa, magia negra que lograse lastimar tanto a _William_ que en su vida jamás volviera a pensar en chicas. Entonces, ¿cómo la hacía sentir?

"Celosa" completó la rubia, comprobando que para la castaña aquella palabra era poco más que _demasiado._ "Más o menos" cedió finalmente Hermione tratando de no sonrojarse, un fracaso total.

La rubia la besó nuevamente empezando en los labios, deslizándose a la barbilla, la oreja y finalizando con una larga estría de saliva sobre la yugular de la menor. "Y yo tengo que soportar al torpe de Weasley tirándote los tejos cada tres por cuatro" replicó la francesa mientras se apartaba de Granger para mirarla fijamente. La risa de la castaña comenzó en sus ojos y terminó como una carcajada desde el estómago.

"Pero, ¿qué dices?" reía Hermione sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. "Él no… Ron no me tira nada" ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta? El chico era más obvio que un gigante en la tierra de los duendes. "Es demasiado tonto para hacerlo" Y con eso creía que el tema estaba zanjado.

Antes de que Fleur tuviera tiempo de replicar algo como _¡pero es obvio!_ unos golpecitos llamaron la atención de ambas. "¿Mione?" la voz de Ginny regresó el mundo a su sitio desde el otro lado de la puerta. "Mamá ha despertado, ¿puedo pasar?" "Claro Ginn"

La rubia no le caía en gracia a la pelirroja pero había accedido a mantener la boca cerrada por el cariño que le tenía a Hermione. Trataba de no pensar mucho en Bill y todo aquel enredo pues ese _no es mi maldito problema._

* * *

"¿Estás bien?" el mayor de los Weasley no podía dejar de preguntar acerca de la clara indiferencia que Fleur le estaba mostrando. "Es que pareces distante"

"Oh, oui" se excusó la rubia volviendo a enfocarlo, tratando de deshacerse de sus pensamientos. "Qu'avez-vous dit?" por más que rebuscaba en su cabeza no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que sea que estuviese diciendo el pelirrojo.

"Que si querías casarte conmigo" respondió un Bill abochornado.

Quizá fue aquel sí roto y forzado, una felicidad demasiado fingida, unos besos muy insípidos o aquel distanciamiento tres minutos después, pero Bill no dejó de notar que las lágrimas de Fleur estaban llenas de profunda tristeza. No entendía que decir sí equivalía a decir adiós.

_Adiós Hermione…_


End file.
